Heo Young Saeng
Perfil *thumb|250px Nombre: 허영생 / Hangul: Heo Young Saeng / Hanja: 許永生 *'Apodos:' Prince (Príncipe), Principe Encantador, Shy Prince (Príncipe Tímido), Otter (nutria). *'Profesión': Cantante, Modelo, Compositor, Actor y (co) Productor. *'Fecha Nacimiento:' 03 de Noviembre de 1986. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Geochang, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.78 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpión. *'Religion:' Cristiana. Dramas *I Need a Fairy (KBS2 , 2012) *Anycall Haptic Mission (2009) cameo Ep.1 *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) cameo Ep. 4 *Nonstop 5 (MBC,2008)(Episodio 207) Mini Dramas *El chico que podia volver atras Junto a SS501 *Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Kim Kyu Jong Radio *SBS SS501's Youngstreet (Mayo ~ Agosto 2008) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Albums' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Singles' *Hajimete Miru Sora Datta (はじめて見る空だった) (Kokoro Agosto2007) *Is It Love? (사랑인거죠) (U R Man Noviembre 2008) *Nameless Memory (이름없는 기억) (SS501 Solo Collection Junio 2009) Temas para Dramas *Rascal sons - Looking Forward To It'' *Protect the Boss - Sad Song *Will it Snow for Christmas? - I love you...I'm sorry *Sorry I Love You -'' I love you...I'm sorry'' *Fermentation Family - The Words on My Lips *Friend '- I Erase Tears *I Need a Fairy -'' Love Song'' Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'SS501 *'FanClub Official: '''Y.E.S. **'Porqué 'Y.E.S'?' Significa 'YoungSaeng Eternal Supporters' (''Eternas Seguidoras de YoungSaeng) *'Posición:' Vocalista Principal. *'Familia: '''Padres (Es hijo único) *'Talentos:' tocar el piano, gran habilidad vocal (para canto e imitación de voces), ingles (básico, covers), japones (basico, ocasional). *'Hobbies:' Juegos de Computador, el baloncesto, el baseball, escuchar música, la fotografía. *'Educación:' Universidad KyungHee Cyber (Tecnología de Información y Comunicación) graduado de la escuela Secundaria de Hyundai en Seúl *'Lema:' No mires atrás después de dar lo mejor (Don’t look behind after doing your best). *'Idolo:' Seo Taiji *Suele ser muy callado frente a las camaras y deja que los demas miembros del grupo hablen. Aunque los miembros de SS501aseguran que en casa no es así. *Es un ex-Ulzzang *Tiene la voz mas suave y alta del grupo. *Fue el ultimo en incorporarse de SS501 y tuvo una muy buena impresión de todos los miembros. *En un programa confeso que cuando era un aprendiz no tenia dinero, teniendo que compartir la comida entre varias personas. *Al principio estaba preocupado porque según él, todos los miembros parecían estatuas hermosas a diferencia de él. *Gracias a Kim Hyung Jun (el maknae de ss501) tubo la oportunidad de participar en las audiciones, ya que Hyung Jun conocía a alguien y le presentó. *Fue aprendiz de SMEntertainment, pero dejo la empresa y debutó con DSP ENTERTAINMENT. *En su primer concierto rompio a llorar despues de su presentacion junto con los demas miembros. *Le dieron el apodo de nutria porque luce como una. Al principio no le agradó el apodo pero cuando vio a una le pareció muy linda. *Cantó la canción de "''Love Like This" ''de SS501 con una version en Inglés Video *Termino firmando en la misma empresa que Kim Kyu Jong. *El 19 de abril, practicando la coreografia de una de sus canción se fracturó la mano en el salon de ensayos, entonces fue ingresado al hospital poco después. Se diagnosticó que la recuperación tardaría alrededor de 4 a 5 semanas por lo tanto la fecha del lanzamiento de su disco se vio aplazada. Young Saeng estaba preocupado por no mantener la promesa a sus fans al no sacar su album en Mayo. *Despues de haberse fracturado la mano, su agenda tuvo que ser reprogramada y finalmente se decidió que su debut se realizara el 12 de Mayo del 2011. *El 25 de abril Young Saeng decidió mantener su promesa para grabar "Running Man" (que fue transmitido el 8 de Mayo), aún lastimado y enyesado. *Su primera presentación en vivo como solista fue en el escenario de MusicBank el 13 de Mayo del 2011, con las canciones "Out The Club" y "Let It Go", aun estando en recuperación de la lesión en su mano. *Con su cancion “Let It Go” ha logrado ser No. 1 en las lista de Hanteo con las ventas de su álbum y también No. 1 en la lista de popularidades diarias. *Young Saeng escribio casi todas las canciones de su Primer Mini-Album excepto "Let It Go". *Durante un chat online con fans, contó que los primeros en saludarlo estando en un show de música fueron los miembros del grupo Infinite y BEAST. *En un chat en YOZM el 23.06.2011, Youngsaeng dijo ser cercano a Sung Je de Supernova y que es uno de sus pocos amigos famosos de su misma edad, además de Hyun Joong *Heo Young Saeng en una entrevista dijo que, cuando era un aprendiz, estuvo pensando a que se dedicaría si no hacía su debut, asi que pensó dedicarse a ser estilista, ya que era muy bueno arreglando su cabello despues de haber aprendido, le parecio divertido y pensó que debería abrir un salon de belleza. *Young Saeng a través del personaje de D’Artagnan en “Los Tres Mosqueteros”, hizo su debut en los musicales. Este esperado musical empezo sus presentaciones el 3 de noviembre del 2011. *Por su participación en este musical, estuvo nominado en la categoría de "Mejor Debut de Actor de Musical" en los Golden Ticket Awards 2011. *En una ocasión, para conmemorar sus 14 días en el músical, las fans que lo esperaban para saludarlo todos los días a la salida del teatro, lo recibieron cada una con una rosa. [Video] *Heo Young Saeng participó como rapero en el primer mini album de Kim Kyu Jong en la canción "''My Love". *En una entrevista de radio, Youngsaeng confesó que el tema "Because I'm Stupid", del OST de "Boys Before Flowers ", al principió había sido pensado como un solo interpretado por él, pero al final, la compañía decidió que el grupo entero la cantara (aunque terminaron siendo solo él junto con Kim Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Jun los responsables de la promoción final del tema). *En un principio la cancion con la que debuto Kim Kyu Jong ("Yesterday") era de él, llegando a grabarla, pero despues la empresa decidio darsela a Kyu Jong. *Acompaño a Kim Kyu Jong en su debut al lado del maknae Hyung Jun. *Heo Young Saeng participó en el drama I Need a Fairy que se estrenó el 27 de febrero del 2012 en KBS. *Ha declarado que admira Lee Minwoo de Shinhwa y espera seguir sus pasos. *En un programa de variedades donde SS501 y Kara se presentaron como invitados en Diciembre del 2009, les preguntaron como se imaginaban dentro de 10 años y Youngsaeng respondió que se imaginaba como uno de los CEOs más grandes de Corea. *Confeso que lo llaman "Doctor Corazones" por sus buenos consejos. Pero tambien admitio no ser tan apasionado en el amor. *Young Saeng participó en la planificacion, ajustes, concepto, idea, produccion, grabacion y otros trabajos del album "SOLO" (Mayo 2012). *El 13 de Septiembre lanzó en un canal japones, su nuevo MV Japones titulado "1,2,3" la canción fue compuesta por Anthony Mazza y Shida Kaviani, arreglada por Joey Carbone y Anthony Mazza. *Es el que cocina el mejor estofado de Kimchi. Kyu Jong dijo que hasta sabe mejor que el su madre. *Es alergico a los mariscos. Y odio el olor a pescado, por lo que no come sushi. *En agosto del 2006 debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales,tuvo que someterse a una cirugía y el debido tiempo para recuperarse. *El 21/11/2012 Young Saeng fue galardonado con el Premio de la Cultura y las Artes Pracas en los 1st Korea Practice Awards por "influir en las emociones de los ciudadanos coreanos con alegría y esperanza a través de sus canciones. *se confirmo que esta en una relacion co hyorin de sistar. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Sitio Oficial *Zetboards *Twitter Oficial *https://www.facebook.com/clubdefansJungMin Galería Videografia thumb|left|305px|Let It Gothumb|right|300px|Rainy Heart Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:B2M Entertaiment